The present invention concerns a wind turbine drive.
In particular, the present invention concerns a wind turbine drive formed of a rotor with a rotor shaft and of a transmission box with a planetary gear unit which is connected to said rotor shaft.
More specifically, the invention concerns a wind turbine drive of the type whereby the transmission box is supported by the far end of the rotor shaft and is provided with a reaction arm which, while the planetary gear unit is working, transmits a reaction torque round the rotary shaft from the transmission box to the nacelle so as to prevent the transmission box from turning along with the rotor shaft, and whereby the rotor shaft is bearing-mounted with at least one bearing which is directly connected to the nacelle and a second bearing which is either fixed to the nacelle in case of a direct rotor bearing, or which is part of the transmission box in case of an indirect rotor bearing.